lemonademouthbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Here We Go
Here We Go é uma canção do filme Lemonade Mouth que é cantado por todo o elenco da banda. Ela é cantada como uma forma de protesto para não tirarem a máquina de Limonada do corredor do colégio. Letra Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Hey now we no longer wait around My team stronger than weights now Keeps on growing Our muscles keeps on showing We came here to make a change We came here to rearrange We came here cause we believe We came here cause we achieve, yeah While I've got the microphone Make sure how i feel is known All for one we rock the zone How I feel to each his own All my people treat em right We reserve the right to fight For what we want, for what we need To the front we shall proceed Here we come and we're ready to go, go, go Better run cause we don't take no, no, no So come on Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now We're motivated (motivated) We're aggravated (aggravated) We're dedicated So now you better play fair determination (and) will power With consideration we will devour We're on our own But we are one Shoulder to shoulder we'll fight until we see the sun It's just a matter of time Before you see our way We fight with all of our lives We do this everyday Here we come and we're ready to go, go, go Better run cause we don't take no, no, no So come on Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Yeah I said we're tired of this We're going to stand up for what we believe in We might be on our own But we are one Everybody ready Come on Let's go Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Be heard, Be strong, Be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, Come on, Be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, Come on, Come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Informações Básicas Galeria |name= }} Criadores Ali Dee, Vincent Alfieri, Zach Danzig Veja Também *Lista de Músicas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelo Lemonade Mouth